


Bukkake and Chocolates

by Siren_Whisperer



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Know Anymore, I'm trying I swear, Multi, Smut, Valentine's Day, last minute shit, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Whisperer/pseuds/Siren_Whisperer
Summary: (Sort of a continuation of Hard Workers deserve Good Blowjobs)Demencia is delivering chocolates to Flug, only to be surprised by the presence of Black Hat.





	Bukkake and Chocolates

_Cream filled chocolates._

_Caramels._

_Truffles._

Demencia did prefer plain chocolate bars over the unholy orange cdows. Assorted chocolates did cost a bit more, but whatever was more suited for Valentine's Day was fine.

She tugged at the straps of her lacy bra as she adjusted them. On top of her undergarments was an oversized sweater and her black skirt with matching thigh highs.

Demencia then bent down to retrieve the chocolate box from a grocery bag.

After looking at the chocolate box's glimmering design for a few moments, she stepped up onto her dresser and pulled on her already loose vent grate.  It fell out of place and landed on the floor below.

Demencia pulled herself up into the tight space and felt her bare back press against the cold metal.  A slight shiver ran through her.

The hybrid continued down the vents until she finally reached Flug's lab.

Demencia then kicked in the vent and poked her head out.

"Happy Valentine's-" She covered her mouth with a hand as she saw Black Hat's deadly glare meet hers.  His hand was balled up into a fist.

Flug was cowering underneath him.

"Sorryimleavinggottogopeace!" All of her words came out at once as she attempted to fast crawl back to her room and avoid his wrath.

Black Hat grabbed her by the leg before she could object and made her bump her face into the ventilation system's base. 

He fully dragged her out and left her dangling in the air.

"Are you celebrating Valentine's day in _my manor?"_ Black Hat's brows began to catch flame.  Demencia shrunk into her self and was happy she'd managed to leave the chocolates in the vent.

"N-no! I meant... Valiant..." Demencia giggled awkwardly.  Black Hat face palmed, refusing to attempt and get her to say the truth.

"That's even worse, you idiot," He rolled his eyes and let her fall from his hold.

Demencia rubbed her bottom due to the harsh landing.  She looked up at the eldritch towering over her.

"I expect that ray to be done tonight. I thought that day of vacation would have improved your work speed, but I was sadly mistaken," Black Hat spun on his heel and made his way out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

Demencia stole a glance at Flug before pulling down the chocolate from the vent.

"Happy Valentine's day!" She cheered.   Before Flug could even begin to smile, the door shot open almost instantly.

The hybrid's heart dropped.

"I fucking knew it!" Black Hat stuck out a gloved finger that pointed towards the heart-shaped chocolate box.

All of the color drained from her face.  Black Hat didn't approve of _any_ holidays but Halloween.  Among his most hated, Valentine's was right under Christmas, which took first place.

Demencia moved so fast that the box she held spun in the air for a few moments before Flug was able to catch it.

She stuck to the side of the lab walls and scurried up to the ceiling.

"I will burn your ( _disturbing_ ) mural of me if you do not ground yourself right now!" Black Hat yelled.  Demencia sighed.  He knew that was her weakness.

She scaled down the walls sheepishly then stood before her boss.

Black Hat snatched the chocolate box from Flug, which caused him to yelp.

He tore off the enormous bow and it went up in flames. Demencia was kind of glad he had burned up the note that was wrapped up in it.

The eldritch pulled off the lid.  Inside was a sheet of paper that had a cheat sheet of what chocolate was which.  Normally he would've chucked them in the trash by now.

"Open your mouth," Black Hat ordered.  Demencia didn't hesitate to open wide.

He stuck in a round chocolate the size of a quarter.  She shut her mouth and tasted it for a second.  His hand then tightly squished her face together.

The hybrid opened her eyes only to feel his lips pressed against hers.  She could hear her heart beating in her ears as her face became hot.

Black Hat's forked tongue explored the inside of her mouth, then parted from her only several seconds later.  She pouted slightly, the chocolate had disappeared.

"I prefer creams," He grinned eerily.

Suddenly, she felt Flug's gloved hands slither around both sides of her waist.  His chin made contact with her neck.

He wasn't wearing his bag.

The scientist slid his hands up the length of her sides and felt the lacy material underneath her sweater. He smirked then retracted.

Demencia stiffened up as she felt a cold metal close around both of her wrists then a click sound.

"If it's Valentine's day that you want, then Valentine's day is what you're gonna get," Black Hat said sultrily then snapped his fingers.

...

Everyone opened there eyes to find themselves in Black Hat's room. Demencia was never allowed in there.

She froze once Black Hat began to loosen his tie.  A simple gesture, yet it was so alluring to her.

Flug removed his lab coat and set it off to the side.  He took a seat on the foot of his boss' bed.

Black Hat took Demencia by the cuffs then sat her between Flug's legs. The eldritch pushed her into his chest.

"You okay with this?" Flug whispered into Demencia's ear.  She gave him a little nod.

Black Hat rose his right hand.  His claws grew and tore through his gloves.  He brought his hand down across Demencia's sweater.

The fabric tore in the middle, exposing her lingerie.

It consisted of a red lace bra with breast cutout's.

"Hey!  That wasn't cheap!" Demencia huffed.

"Demencia, you stole that last week," Flug mumbled.

"I didn't say that I _paid_ for it..." Demencia told him.

Flug's bare fingers reached around her form and pinched her nipples teasingly.

A sharp breath came from her.  As she shut her eyes she could feel them both harden under his touch.

Black Hat observed the scene before he put both of her legs on top of his shoulders.

Her eyes snapped open at the movement happening with her legs.  Black Hat looked up at her from between her thighs.

"No underwear? You definitely were expecting _something_ to happen today," Black Hat said cockily.

"Actually, I forgot to put some on," A hiss followed the explanation due to Flug tugging on one of her nubs.

Black Hat's flicked his tongue then chuckled softly.  He then tore off her skirt in a swift movement.

"Come on I actually paid for that skirt!" Demencia whined.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less," Black Hat gave her thigh a hard whack.  He expected her to whine again but instead she had bit her lip.

Black Hat was still facing her inner thighs so she couldn't see his reaction, but his face had went blank.

"Do that again," Demencia purred. 

He bit into her soft thigh and sucked on it for a few seconds. After then, his mouth disconnected from her skin with a _pop_.

A wide smile played across her lips as she nodded frantically.

Flug noticed her reaction to when Black Hat hit her, so he decided to try something.  The scientist parted his lips and slightly nibbled at her neck.

Demencia purred, then pressed her cuffed hands down onto Flug's crotch.  He arched his back slightly, surprised from her actions.

"Hehe," She giggled then began to massage him through his pants.

Black Hat's tongue began to outline her folds, she bit her lip, restraining herself from making any noise.  His tongue was oddly cold.

The eldritch curled his tongue into her opening, taking in the flavor.  To him, the hybrid tasted somewhat sweet.  Like plain yogurt, which was far better than the other women he'd tasted in his entire life time.

Black Hat sucked on her button, rolling his tongue around it a few times to find her spot.

Demencia's breath hitched as he slowly swirled around the top of it.  She bucked her hips into his face, begging him to go faster.  He kept the same pace, making her whine.

Flug's breathing grew riggid as the girl grinded against him.  He felt himself become restrained by his pants. 

His hand traveled down below to unzip himself, but was stopped by Demencia grabbing onto his hand.  She placed it on top of his length, then squeezed his hand gently.

"I want you to jerk off to me," She whispered back to him, sultrily.  Flug's eyes widened at her sudden request, but decided to do as she asked.

Flug exposed himself and carefully placed his hand around his erect shaft.  He then focused on the movements Demencia made.  He thought back to the first night they'd been together, how warm and slippery her tongue had been when it wrapped around him.

Her soft hands working themselves around him, pumping him at just the right speed.  From her soft lips to her milky white skin.  Flug felt his tip press against her smooth back.  Demencia only nuzzled closer.

Black Hat continued to to tease the impatient girl in front of him, but he himself was also growing impatient.  A squirming had begun in his lower regions.  His tongue movements became slightly sloppier, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Demencia.

Demencia snuck her foot between them then searched for his member.  She trailed the length of his lean thighs, then met were they met with his torso.

When she pressed softly into his groin, a low purr emitted from him.  He instantly stopped eating her out.

"Stop that," he growled.  Demencia only smirked back.

"If you say so," She grinned.

Black Hat instead started to use a tendril to relieve the tension he felt.

Demencia could hear Flug's movements quicken against her lower half.  While Black Hat was busy with himself, she spun around then got on her knees in front of Flug.

The scientist allowed Demencia to hold his length.  He bit his lip with anticipation as she let her tongue dangle a few centimeters away from his head.

"If you really want this, you got-aAH!" A sudden moan escaped her lips.  Flug took this as an opportunity to press her head down on his member to prevent her from stalling any longer.

Black Hat had already inserted himself into Demencia, filling her up.  His tentacle writhed inside her, expanding her tight hole.

The hybrid's eyes rolled into the back of her head as he began to thrust in and out of her.  She bobbed her head on Flug's shaft, pumping the rest with her hands.  A few times she'd let up off of him to lick him for a few moments, only to return back to sucking.

Black Hat grabbed onto her hips and forced himself even deeper into her.  The eldritch could feel her throb and tighten around him, he grunted slightly as he thrusted.  Demencia felt a knot form within her just below her belly button.  With every thrust, it got more tense.

The hybrid's sucking quickened due to her own arousal.  Flug quickly grabbed her hair and forced her down at a faster pace.  She felt his member begin pulse.

The scientist let out a groan as he finished in the back of her throat.  When he released his grip, Demencia came up for air.  A few more ropes of cum landed on her face.  She watched Flug take a few more laboured breaths before falling back onto the bed.  He had almost instantly knocked out.

Demencia placed her arms at his sides to get a proper grip onto the bed.  Black Hat took long, deep thrusts as if he were savoring the moment.  She met him halfway by pushing onto him with her hips.

The eldritch leaned over her body and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, forcing her to tilt her head back more.  He lowered his mouth into the crook of her neck then sunk his teeth into her supple skin.  She hissed in reply.

Black Hat's pace quickened into an almost inhuman speed.  The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with grunts and moans.

Demencia gripped onto the bedsheets as he pounded into her spot, abusing it.  The hybrid flipped over onto her back on the bed then spread her legs farther for him.  After slinging one of her legs over him, he regained speed.

Demencia grew hysterical as her entire body began to tingle.

"Oh my god, fuck! Fill me up!" She cried out as she reached her peak.  Her legs twitched wildly as her walls clenched around him.  Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as a lazy grin spread across her bright red face.

Black Hat's tentacle was squeezed just enough by her to send a shock through him.  His claws slightly dug into her hips.  He then felt his member twitch as his cum flooded her insides.  His entire body shuddered.

He took a few moments to recompose before pulling out.  Strings of his green seed still remained intact between them.  A lot of the same liquid leaked from her cunt.

Demencia rested her head on Flug's thigh.  She reveled in the afterglow of her intense orgasm.

Black Hat simply readjusted his tie as he studied his two employees on his bed.  The sheets would definitely need to be replaced.

Demencia raised a feeble finger in the direction of the boxed chocolates.  Black Hat rose a brow before retrieving it for her.  She gingerly took it from his hands, then opened the lid.

She off wiped some of Flug's cum  from her cheek then placed it on the chocolate.

"You are not about to fucking do that," Black Hat muttered in disbelief.

Demencia popped the chocolate in her mouth then chewed for a bit.

"This tastes pretty good!" She grinned at Black Hat. 

Flug stirred underneath her.

"What time is it?" He mumbled.

"It's been a few hours," Black Hat replied, somewhat amazed himself.

"I didn't think we'd be in here that long," Flug spoke.

"Wait.  Did you guys plan this?" Demencia questioned.

"I thought that was obvious...?" Black Hat replied.

"No.  It wasn't, and I'm sleeping in here tonight," She huffed before wrapping herself up in his comforter.

Black Hat didn't have the strength to oppose so instead laid beside Flug.

"Night, sir," Flug whispered to him.

"Shut up," he spat.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she cooed. 

"I swear to all that is unholy I will fuck you both into the ground if both of you two don't shut up," Black Hat hissed.

"That sounds like more of a desire than a threat," Demencia fired back flirtatiously.

"Are we going for round two?" Flug asked both of them.

Black Hat removed his jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy fuckin Valentine's day.  There will be typos in this.  I did this in two days even though I wish I had more time to work on it.  It sort of meets my expectations, so I'm okay!


End file.
